If a person wants to provide information printed on a document, such as on a business card, into a certain database, currently this is done by initially using an external scanner to get the information in a digital format and by then entering the scanned information into the database, almost always with the need of intermediate processing steps. Because such scanners and other equipment that may be required tends to be bulky and not easily transported, it is typically the case that the document is better brought to the scanner and not the other way around. Unfortunately, bringing the scanner to the document requires forethought which forecloses spontaneous opportunities to obtain data, and bringing the document to the scanner may not be possible.
On the other hand, the information on the document may be directly entered into a database manually. However, problems involved therewith are, for example, the need of an expensive separate additional equipment and/or the consumed amount of time needed for entering the information into a certain database.
What is needed in the art is an automated way to input information printed in a document into a certain database, in particular in an easy, low cost, fast and flexible manner.